HarryGinny Songfiction
by Candy222
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt eine kleine Sammlung von HarryGinny Songfics. Kiss me (neu) My last breath (aufpoliert) und Unwandet (auch aufpoliert) on!
1. Anmerkung

**Huhu, ;-)**

**A/N:** Da auf meinem Compi tausende von H/G Songfics abgespeichert sind, wollte ich sie jetzt mal nach und nach in einem on stellen, natürlich nur wenn ich genügend reviews bekomme _erpress_

Einige der SFs sind mir gar nicht so gut gelungen, aber ich stell sie mal trotzdem on, weil ich das Paar soooooooooooooooooooooo gern mag, es gibt aber leider leider sehr wenige deutsche FFs mit diesem Paaring, vor allem Songfics sind Mangelwahre.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und Handlungsorte sind Rowlings, die Songtexte gehören dem zugeordneten Interpreten.

**Warnings:** Seeeeeeeeeehr kitschig, Harry/Ginny

**Charaktere:** immer Harry und Ginny ;-)


	2. Kiss me

**Huhu, ;-)**

Hier kommt gleich die erste Songfiction "_Kiss me_" (Song von Avril Lavigne)

**WARNUNG**: Für alle die **Kitsch** und **hoffnungslose Romantik** nicht leiden können: Da ist dir Tür

* * *

**Kiss me**

_(Avril Lavigne)_

_Kiss me  
out of the bearded barly  
nightly  
beside the green green grass  
swing swing  
swing the spinning step  
you wear those shoes and  
i will wear that dress._

* * *

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir schon hier sitzen.

Wie lange ich dir schon schweigend in deine Augen sehe.

Die heller leuchte als das Meer von Sternen um uns.

Was sie wohl mit uns anstellen würden wenn sie uns finden?

Mitten in der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm.

Und alles was wir tun ist uns anzusehen.

Schweigend.

Und doch wissend was in dem anderen vorgeht.

* * *

_kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
lead me  
out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand  
strike up the band and  
make the fog lights dance  
silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me._

* * *

In diesem Moment habe ich nur einen Wunsch.

Habe Angst davor ihn auszusprechen.

Habe Angst davor dass er wahr wird

Und doch weis ich genau das du ihn kennst.

Denn ich sehe in deinen Augen das du den selben Wunsch hast.

Doch ich habe Angst.

Ich kann nicht beschreiben wovor.

Ich spüre nur dass sie da ist.

* * *

_Kiss me  
Down by the broken tree house  
Swing me,  
upon it's hanging tire,  
Bring bring  
bring your flowerhat  
we'll take the trail marked on your  
father's map_

* * *

Und ich wende meinen Blick ab.

Will aufstehen.

Weg von hier.

Weg von deinen Augen.

Weg von meinem sehnlichsten Wunsch.

Und ich laufe.

Achte nicht auf deine Rufe

Laufe bis ich das Schlossgelände erreicht habe.

Lass mich im Graß neben dem See fallen.

Und da bist du wieder

* * *

_kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
lead me  
out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand  
strike up the band and  
make the fog lights dance  
silver moon sparkling._

* * *

Und mir wird klar das ich dir nicht entkommen kann.

Ebenso wenig wie meiner Liebe zu dir.

Ich spüre deine Hand sanft über meine Wange streichen.

Und ich blicke dich an.

Sehe wieder in deine smaragdgrünen Augen.

Komme deinem Gesicht näher.

Gefährlich nahe.

Und unsere Lippen berühren sich.

Verschmelzen miteinander.

* * *

_So, kiss me.  
  
So, kiss me.  
  
So, kiss me.  
  
So, kiss me._

* * *

Du küsst mich.

Bist du dich von mir löst.

Mich ansiehst.

Und sagst:

„Ich liebe dich Ginny."

Und ich weine und lache zugleich.

* * *

Ich sag ja... Kitsch pur... reviewt ihr trotzdem bettel dann kommt auch bald die nächste Songfic 


	3. My last breath

**Huhu, ;-)**

Und gleich das nächste, ich weiß das war schon mal on, aber ich hab es etwas aufpoliert, die alte Version gelöscht und stelle es jetzt hier on.

Wie immer viel zu kitschig, aber egal :-p

* * *

**My last breath**

_**(Evansence)**_  
  
_Hold on to me love,_

_You know I can't stay long,_

__

_All I wanted to say was i love you and I'm not afraid._

_Can you hear me?_

__

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

* * *

Ich liege hier an dem Ort an dem ich immer sterben wollte

Hier in deinen Armen.

Doch dass es so schnell gehen sollte hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Ich spüre das warme Blut.

Mein Blut.

Ich liege hier in deinen Armen,

versuche dir diese letzten Worte zu sagen

Die ich nie sagen konnte

* * *

_Holding my last breath,_

_safe inside myself,_

__

_are all my thoughts of you._

__

_Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight._

* * *

Kannst du meine Worte mein Wispern verstehen?

Ich will dir diese drei Worte sagen

Die ich dir nicht sagen konnte

Ich liebe dich.

Bitte hör auf zu weinen,

Weine nicht um mich

Ich werde auf dich warten!

Ewig hörst du?

* * *

_I'll miss the winter,_

_a world of fragile things._

__

_Look for me in the white forest,_

__

_hiding in a hollow tree._

__

_I know you hear me!_

__

_I can taste it in your tears._

* * *

Ich will ein letztes mal deine Augen sehen,

diese Augen die ich schon so lange Liebe,

Harry ich liebe dich, und ich tat es mein halbes Leben

Bitte höre auf zu weinen,

Ich werde auf dich warten

Ich werde jede Sekunde zählen bis du bei mir bist

Es gibt Dinge die es Wert sind zu sterben vergiss das nicht

Ich bin für dich gestorben, denn du bist es Wert

* * *

_Holding my last breath,_

__

_safe inside myself,_

__

_are all my thoughts of you._

__

_Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight._

* * *

Wenn du dem rauschen des Windes lauscht,

es wird meine Stimme sein, die dir sagt wie sehr ich dich liebe!

Lass mich gehen, Harry

Ich halte diesen Schmerz nicht mehr aus

Deine Schmerzen.

Lass mich hier in deinen Armen langsam der Welt entgleiten

Doch ich habe dir noch etwas zu sagen, Harry

Ich muss mich beeilen, Harry, die Luft entschwindet mir

* * *

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_you pray your dreams will leave you here,_

__

_But still you wake and know the truth._

__

_No one's there..._

* * *

Und ich hauche diese Worte...

Diese drei Worte...

Ich liebe dich...

Meine Atemzüge werden flacher

Es wird bald soweit sein

Bitte lass mich deine wunderschönen Augen ein letztes Mal sehen...

Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen

Harry, doch ich kann nicht mehr lange bleiben

* * *

_Say goodnight._

__

_Don't be afraid!_

__

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black..._

* * *

Deine Umrisse verschwinden...

Es wird hell, unerträglich hell

Ich erkenne nichts geblendet von dem Licht...

Sehe deine smaragdgrünen Augen nicht mehr...

Und dennoch höre ich deine Stimme...

Wie das rauschen der Blätter im sanften Herbstwind...

Diese Worte...

Ich liebe dich, Ginny...

* * *

Sooo... _unauffällig auf den Knopf unten links zeig_ ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;-) 


	4. Unwanted

**Huhu, ;-)**

Schon wieder eine ältere, aufpolierte Story von mir, wie immer hoffnungslos kitschig

* * *

**Unwanted**

**_(Avril Lavigne)_**

_All they did was walk over_

_Start off by shaking your hands_

_That's how it went_ _I had a smile on my face_

_and I sat up straight_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you_

* * *

Sieh mich an, ein einziges Mal,

Sieh mich bewusst an.

Bitte nimm mich zwischen all deinen Bewunderern wahr.

Nicht als Fan.

Als die die dich liebt.

Sag mir was es ist,

Warum du durch mich hindurch siehst

Nimm Notiz von mir, nicht nur als kleine Schwester deines besten Freundes

* * *

__

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me out_

_Make me go away_

__

* * *

Ich beobachte dich schon seit so langer Zeit,

Ich bewunderte dich,

Und aus Bewunderung wurde Liebe

Aber Warum nimmst du diese Liebe nicht an?

Warum realisierst du sie nicht?

Was ist es, sag es mir, was lässt dich durch mich hin durch sehen?

Wie schaffst du es mich mit jeder deiner Bewegungen mehr in meine Liebe zu dir versinken zu lassen?

* * *

__

_No, I just don't understand why_ _you won't talk to me_

_It hurts until I'm wanted for nothing_

_Don't talk words against me_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you_

__

* * *

Hör auf mich zu ignorieren

Mach dass ich weggehe,

Tu etwas das mich dazu bewegt dich zu hassen

Sorge dafür das ich aufhöre dich zu lieben

Es schmerzt zu sehr nicht von dir wahrgenommen zu werden

Ich lächle dich an doch es scheint dich nicht zu interessieren

* * *

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me out_ _Make me go away_

* * *

Jeder sieht es nur du nicht,

was ist an Liebe so schwer zu begreifen?

Sag mir, warum du so blind bist,

Sag mir warum du mich nicht als das sehen kannst was ich bin

Warum befreist du mich nicht von dieser grausamen Liebe,

warum rettest du mich nicht?

Warum bleibt alles so wie es ist, warum muss ich mich damit abfinden?

* * *

_I tried to be long_

_It didn't seem wrong_

_My head aches_

_I__ts been so long_

_I write this song_

_That's what it takes_

* * *

Und du siehst mal wieder nicht,

wie mir bei deinem Anblick Tränen in die Augen schießen

Oh bitte es tut viel zu weh, um so weiter zu gehen

Ich kann es nicht ertragen dir in die Augen zu sehen

Denn ich hasse dieses unglaublich strahlende Grün

Ich hasse was diese Augen signalisieren... Ich werde dich niemals haben können.

* * *

__

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_Y__ou'd just shut me out_

_Make me go away_

* * *

Oh, bitte, bitte rede mit mir,

Rede mit mir, bewusst wer ich bin.

Ich bin mehr als das was du in mir siehst,

Warum verstehst du das nicht?

Mach das ich weggehe

Mach dass ich vor dir das weite suche...

Tu etwas das dafür sorgt das ich dich hasse

* * *

__

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me out_

__

_Make me go away_

* * *

Ich hab so oft innerlich gefleht du würdest etwas tun,

das mich dazu bringt zu gehen

Etwas das mich nie mehr diese grünen verhassten Augen sehen lässt

Etwas das mir ein eigenes Leben gibt.

Denn Momentan lebe ich für dich...

Bitte, mach das ich gehe

Lass mich dich hassen

* * *

_Make me go away_ _Make me go away_

_Make me go away_

_Make me go away_

* * *

Doch ich weis alles wird wie immer bleiben...

Ich werde nicht aufhören können dich zu Lieben...

Du wirst mich nicht dazu bringen dich zu hassen...

Ich werde weiterhin nur für dich atmen...

Langsam wird mir die Realität entgleiten

Und du wirst mich nicht wahrnehmen...

* * *

__

_Make me go away..._

* * *

__

_#unauffällig nach unten links schiel#_


	5. Angel

**Huhu, ;-)**

Ich werde euch weiterhin mit gnadenlosem Kitsch quälen _muhahaha_

* * *

**Angel**

_**(Avril Lavigne)**_

_I'm no angel thats fo sure  
Just please tell me why are these things happening to me?  
I really love you, cause there's no limit to that,no way,no way  
She doesn't love you shes using you to show you off,to her friends,  
But baby thats not me,_

* * *

Ich muss gestehen ich war mehr als eifersüchtig auf sie.

Ich habe sie gehasst.

Dafür das sie dich nur benutzt hat um Eindruck zu schinden.

Dafür das sie dich nicht eine Sekunde so geliebt hat wie ich es tue.

Und vor allem dafür das du sie geliebt hast.

Ich wollte dich nur schützen, vor ihr.

Wollte nicht das sie dich zerstörte.

Werde ich dafür bestraft?

* * *

_I guess I'm the Angel  
The only for one you  
And if there's was only one thing I could do,  
I wouldn't do it, because I love you, unlike her,  
But why do you torched me?  
I cant sleep at night baby  
I was thinking I was your Angel_

* * *

Du sagtest mir so oft ich sei dein Engel,

Die einzige die du je so lieben wirst.

Und dennoch spürte ich das sie zwischen uns steht.

Und das tut sie immer noch.

Obwohl sie nicht mehr lebt.

Sie starb

Oder besser gesagt ich tötete sie.

Ja, ich tötete Chang.

Denn ich wollte dich von ihr erlösen.

Ich weis ich bin dein Engel, dein Todesengel.

* * *

_Two years from now I see the dance,  
Looks like you gave our love another chance,  
She's still looking at you, despise in her eyes,  
I now know I'm the Angel fo you  
Now I know its no lie,  
I guess my mind wasn't joking  
About that,_

* * *

Und wir hatten zwei Jahre.

Die zwei schönsten Jahre meines Lebens.

Zwei Jahre auf der Flucht vor unserer Vergangenheit, vor unseren Familien und den Auroren.

Und immer wieder hörte ich von dir diesen einen Satz:

„Du bist mein Engel, Gin"

Und dann sah ich dich an strich dir sanft dein schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht und sagte

„Ja dein Todesengel."

* * *

_I'm the Angel, the one for you,  
I'll tell no lies if you do that too,  
But what if she steals your heart?  
Then what do I do?_

* * *

Weist du noch als du erfahren hast dass ich Chang getötet habe?

Du warst außer dir vor Wut.

Doch ich sah dich an.

Und du hast verstanden.

Bist mit mir geflohen.

Bis an das Ende der Welt.

Doch nirgendwo waren wir sicher.

Vor den Schatten der sich über unser Leben warf.

Unsere Vergangenheit

Und dennoch ich war dein Engel.

* * *

_Baby, there's no stopping me from loving you  
She didn't steal your heart yet,  
What do I do till then?  
I know I'm you Angel  
The only one for you  
Angel....Angel....._

* * *

Doch sie fanden mich.

In meinen Prozess sagte ich kein Wort zu meiner Verteidigung.

Ich sprach nur einen Satz.

„Ich habe Cho Chang getötet, und habe es keine einzige Sekunde bereut."

Das Urteil: Askaban. Lebenslang.

Ich sah in deine Augen, sah die Welt die darin zusammenbrach.

Und bevor sie mich abführten rief ich dir zu:

„Ich werde dein Engel sein, auf ewig!"

...dein Engel...Todesengel

* * *

Naaaa? 


End file.
